Mikes Story
by RyanChilton
Summary: This is not about Percy Jackson but i just wanted you viewers to read it, chapter 2 coming soon.


_**The**_ strings on Mike's shoes were clay red after the hot

rainy day in Phoenix, Arizona. Mike was 5'3, with long dark

brown hair with little curls at the end. He had no idea who

his dad was, except that his name was Richard Van Roberts.

It has been just him and his mom all his life, well and his

step-dad Bobby Lewinski. He has got married to his mom

when Michael was 4 months old. Mike was pretty much poor,

he lived on the bad side of town, wore messed up clothes,

and lived in a 2 bedroom house. Mike had a little sister,

Sarah Lee Plott, who was 7 years old. For a kid who is

almost thirteen, its pretty hard to raise a 7 year old. Molly

Dawson didn't even take care of her two kids, much less

spend time with them. Mike Roberts attended Hedge Hill

Middle School. Even though Mike didn't know his dad, he

never called Bobby dad. Mike nor Sarah never went around

them, not even for food. Almost every night Mike would be

the one to feed Sarah, although it was only sandwiches,

ravioli, and can foods. Sarah tried to spend time with her

mother but it was useless. Sarah called Bobby dad, she

didn't know that wasn't her dad. But that was then…

And this is now, Mike is 15 and a half. Sarah is almost ten

now. They have both changed, Mike has a buzz cut, has way

more friends, is in high school, is 5'10, and is a Phantom.

While Sarah, hasn't changed that much, except that she got

taller, and got smarter. Mike attended Hill Rock High School,

in the 9th grade. He made average, C maybe B. But for

Molly, he could bring all failing grades home for all she

cared. He tried to stay out of trouble. But his mom on the

other hand, was almost put into jail about 2 months ago,

until the cop let her off with a warning. She was driving

drunk, with Bobby and got pulled over for speeding and they

hid the alcohol. Her and Bobby has a bad alcohol, smoking,

lying, and drug addictions. Mostly the first two, well I take

that back its all of them.

Chapter 2

"Josh, Josh, dude Josh get up its 9:30, lets go"! I

screamed.

"Alright I'm up, Jesus!" Said Josh.

We both got dressed, I wore the same exact thing as

Monday and here it is Wednesday. I didn't

care, its not like people noticed. It was the Volcom T-

shirt, blue jeans, and Nike shoes.

Josh was pretty much my best friend, even though I

was a freshman and he was Junior. We were both

Phantoms, but he was a higher rank.

"Hey you crazy bitch but you.." I turned my phone

alarm off. I guess I dozed back off and didn't

remember it.

" Dude you up?" I asked.

He didn't answer but I looked up and I seen the sign

that said Hill Rock High School. Well that and shade of

the sun of late January morning. It was chilly but the

weather was changing.

"So we going to meet here at 3:30, right?" He asked.

"I guess." I yawned.

We both got off of the beat up 1989 Mazda, it was a

red car with a cracked windshield. Then I was off to

Algebra. I was late, again. But its not like it was a

surprise, that was probably the 20th time. No

exaggeration.

The door made a huge squeak when I opened the door

to Miss. Grows. She didn't say a word because she

knew that I was coming, sooner or later. I looked at the

absent sheet and she checked everyone to be present.

Everyone was looking and staring, but I didn't know if

it was because I'm late or they noticed the clothes. But

either way it was very awkward. Even the girl I

admired was looking, but in my mind she was looking

in a good way.

" Page 188 in the red book, questions 5-36." She

commanded.

I didn't even answer her, just sat. I wasn't what you

would call a "good student". She was on the edge of

retirement, she was about 60 and matched just a little

to much. I was in her class for only about thirty

minutes until she released us. I headed for my "locker",

I didn't even use it but the teachers didn't know that. I

usually just stood there but most of the time I met with

Josh or Matt. Matt was a Sophomore but had a lot of

Freshman classes. I was his best friend, Josh was mine

but Matt didn't know that. Matt was basically a bully,

he picked on nerds or littler kids smaller than him. He claimed that he killed someone but I think he said that

to be tuff.

" Get to class Dawson." Mr. Stern said.

" Umm okay." I answered.

Nobody argued with Mr. Stern but not even Matt.


End file.
